Loud 10
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: Lincoln goes with his grandpa max for a summer trip along with his cousins gwen and ben whare they find some interesting alian technology
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln was ecstatic it was the last day of school before summer and right after school he was being picked up by his grampa max to spend the summer with him and his cousin ben going cross country on the rustbucket. Now he loved his sister but he was glad it was just going to be guys was on this trip he had packed his bags the night before but was too excited to sleep. Grandpa max said he was going to be there to pick him up from school.

Lincoln had made his sisters eggs for breakfast. Egg whites for Leni, sunny side up for Luna, funny side up for Luan, scrambled for Lynn, fried for Lisa, devil for the twins, hard boiled for Lori and burnt for Lucy. He made himself 2 peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches one for now and one for lunch.

The school day came and went quickly the only difference from today and any other was the extra cleaning and that Clyde wasn't there because of his dads taking him out a day early for their flight to new york where they were vacationing for the first few weeks of the summer.

It was halfway through the last period when the office called him down because grandpa max was there to pick him up(1). When Lincoln got there he was not so happy to see his cousin Gwen.

"Aww I thought this would just be us guys, grandpa, " Lincoln whined

"Oh come on now Lincoln am I that bad, pulse do you really want to spend a whole summer with only been, " Gwen asked.

"Well no but I spend every day with my sisters and I was hoping to get away from that, " Lincoln explained slightly defeated sounding.

"Come on you 2 we should get to the rust bucket bens school gets out in 10 minutes and it's a 20-minute drive, " Max said leading them to the rust bucket.

Lincoln started to in pack as they drove and was kinda happy that at least he was getting the bunk beds to share with ben Gwen was going to get me if the bigger beds that the table makes.

He took out his phone and texted his dad where he was as he promised to text them once a day. As he did this he got a text from who was sending a picture from her bus to her sports camp.

He started hearing something he hoped he would not to hear for the whole summer bickering.

"Please, can you 2 just not I mean relay you 2 have been together less than a minute and you're fighting, " Lincoln said to his cousins.

The 2 looked at each other and just looked away in a huff.

After a bit Lincoln got them talking on the one subject they both got along on classic martial arts movies been liked them for the action and Gwen for the plot and the martial arts.

He hated to admit it but if one thing Lincoln could do better than anyone else it manipulates people.

After an hours drive, they got to the campsite and Gwen and Ben had gotten back to fighting all because the way of the dragon came up. (2)

Ben had gone for a walk and Lincoln went with him. During this walk, they saw a meteor crash. They went up to it. In the crater was 2 metal orbs

"Wow looks like a satellite, " Ben said

" No, I think it's a time capsule some companies send then into orbit as a PR stunt, " Lincoln added.

Ben without thinking Jumped into the crater and one orb opened with a watch inside. Ben got close and the watch clamped on to his arm and the 2 freaked out till a bright green flash surrounded Ben blinding Lincoln.

Where ben once stood was now a fall being made of stone and fire. Lincoln's mind was racing but one thing came to mind.

"HOLLY SHOT ITS THE HERO DIAL, "Lincoln yelled in a kind of joy shock mix.

" a what, " Ben asked.

"A hero dial it'd this device in DC comics whoever gets it can turn into a hero there's been a lot of different versions but well look at you-you're a hero, " Lincoln said with excitement

At that, the 2 started seeing what been could do without noticing that be. Had started a first fire that was till Lincoln turns around to a flame burning him badly.

Ben was feeling out now. The other pod opened and a voice came from it.

"Sentient life in danger activating evolution matrix, " from the pod an orange glow flew out and attached itself to Lincoln's chest.

"Genetic code analyzed, Extreme burns and

Smoke inhalation evolution scenario accepted, " as the device said that it a bright orange light enveloped him and from that Lincoln was seeming healed but also to that Lincoln now seemed taller not by much but slightly he also seemed to have a light tan.

"Wha what happened to me, " Lincoln asked

"unit evolution matrix has caused a genetic mutation to repair damage to the user by extreme heat, " the orange ring in his left hand relaid.

Before another question could be asked a stream of extinguisher fluid hit Ben and Gwen came out yelling get away from him you monster.

"There detected chemical damage to lungs and other internal organs, cool down in processes time till next evolution 11 minutes self-preservation 87% chance with no interference. Within parameters, " the ring said as it stopped glowing as brightly.

Lincoln paying little attention to that got in-between his cousins.

"Stop that's Ben, " Lincoln called out.

At that Gwen stopped and grandpa max walked up and before Ben could explain to them Lincoln pointed out the fire

At that grandpa, max explained a backfire and Ben did so.

Once they got back to the camp Lincoln and ben explained what happened. Grandpa max headed back to the crash site to take a look.

Lincoln sat on his bed looking at the ring and managed to get it slightly lose of his finger. It started to glow and spoke.

"Please desist remove of the evolution matrix will outcome on a 100% Chance of fatality, " the ring spoke.

"Wait what are you talking about, and how can you talk and how come I'm not dead and what is on Bens wrist and what are you, " Lincoln asked.

" Removal of the evolution matrix within genetic stabilization will cause instant death to user, I am programmed to have a user interface that adapts to the user, you are not decreased due to a rapid evolution caused to adopt you to a dangerous situation, UNKNOWN database only shows knowledge involving this divide and the user, I am The evolution matrix version 1.11," the ring explained.

"Sweet so like if I'm wearing you and say fell into the ocean you would make me able to breath underwater, " Lincoln asked.

"Analyzing request, altering lungs to extract oxygen from H20 reforming muscle structure for better aquatic maneuverability estimated cool down 13 minutes genetic stabilization 1 hour… at end of current genetic stabilization would you like to initiate evolution wait time an estimated 5 minutes and 57 seconds, " it asked.

" Oh, yea but I have a few other questions like what would I call you are you sentient are there any side effects to my evolution will my body revert to its original state when I remove you or anything like that, " Lincoln asked.

" I have no title you may address me as anything you please, that depends on how my user need my usage as my AI evolves to keep up with and product possible dangers to my user but by the definition you use yes I am the effects may vary depending on the changes but before I can initiate any evolution I will inform you of all the changes, you will not be referred but if removed during genetic stabilization I will be forced to do a full shutdown including you're internal organs such as heart brain and others, " it answered

"Ok well then you're name is Ringo get ot cause you're a ring hahaha, " Lincoln laugh.

At a clown camp, a brunette with braces holding a puppet sneezed.

"Ringo full title Sir Richard Starkey MBE, known professionally as Ringo Starr, is an English musician, singer, songwriter and actor who gained worldwide fame as the drummer for the Beatles, " Ringo spoke.

"Wow, how did you know that, " Lincoln asked.

" I have connected to the 2.4 gigahertz frequency commonly refund to as WIFI, " Ringo explained.

Then the door opened and gwen and Ben walked in and they were in the middle of a conversation that he might the tail-end of as grandpa max said he would let ben use the watch and just as ben started his chear the radio said that a group of campers were being attacked by a robot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAN xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

1 ok royal woods is a 15 my minute drive to Bellwood on this and at the time i'm having Gwen's family lives in royal woods

2 they fought over Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee fight


	2. Chapter 2

As the group headed towards the campsite they noticed a massive robot

" looks like Papa robot this time ill get gear heads attention you guys get the campers to safety, " Ben said as they split up.

"Analysis complete the robot is a carbon alloy and shoots super heateheated gas commonly known as plasma user is able to handle heat and impact of plasma cannon altering muscle structure to be able to withstand massive amounts of pressure, altering skin to be able to tighten to match the hardness of diamond and also soften to normality, estimated cool down 15 minutes and 38 seconds generic stabilization 59 minutes 39 seconds, " Ringo chimed.

Lincoln ran to protect a pair of teens and managed to get them into their RV that seemed undamaged and he called out.

"Yo everyone gets in hear hosting the side of the Rv surprising even himself he dented the panel.

He looked over to Ben seeing him redirecting the plasma beam at the robot but the beam with was thicker than the robot and splashed past ot voting Lincoln directly destroying his clothes but in no way harmony him or the RV he was protecting as it drove off with a kid filming out the back of the window getting a full view of lincoln showing more than could be considered decent.

When the dust clears Lincoln sees that the others have gone and quickly snuck back to the rust bucket. He was feeling extremely sick all of the sudden.

Once he got back(1) he got dressed in a pare of boxers and short and as he went to out on his pants he passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 10 minutes later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Max saw his grandson passed out and instantly grew scared when max went to check on Lincoln's heartbeat he couldn't feel anything.

"Do not worry max tension user lincoln loud is still alive and unharmed he is currently experiencing genetic fatigue, his generic code has been changed 3 times in less the 24 hours after an approximated 12-hour rest he will regain consensus, I suggest a high amount of protein to be consumed when he awakens as well as a high amount of fat as currently is in need of a calory intake as he is on the verge of malnourishment, " Ringo explained.

At that max lifted lincoln on to his bed and sat down as Gwen and ben gathered around.

"Ok so what do you mean 3 Lincoln told me about the one in the forest fire but the others, " Max asked.

"User lincoln asked this unite to alter his structure to better survive in the aquatic facility and to protect user from the robotic threat unite altered his genetics again to protect from pressure and blind force, " Ringo explained

"Ok so that's awesome ring thing could you do that stuff to me that would be just awesome think of all the hero stuff I could do, " ben asked.

" No this unite can not the divide on you're wrist alters you're genetics already and ifI would also alter it ld end with massive genetic malfunction resulting in death, " Ringo explained.

"What about me, " Gwen asked.

" I could but I would rather not I enjoy the current genetic connection I have with user lincoln I have been analyzing Lincoln brain and it has given me a great amount of interest I believe he would be a perfect subject to learn from, also he named me "Ringo explained.

" wait you have a name what is it, " Gwen asked.

"Ringo named after Sir Richard Starkey MBE I have been enjoying the Beatles music since I have been named and I am quite enjoying it my favourite song is yellow submarine(2), " Ringo explains.

At that they co continued asking questions one after another.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx the next day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lincoln woke up and they were on the road with Johnny B. Goode was playing.

"Good morning Lincoln, " Ringo spoke.

"Ugh what happens, " Lincoln asked.

" you overextend your genetic code yesterday and you passed out but it's ok now but you should eat, " Ringo explained his voice sounding less robotic and freer.

"You sound different, " Lincoln noted.

" yes whale you were asleep I have been accessing the knowledge base of you're thoughts to evolve manly classic rock music classic comedy routines fashion earth technology physics zoology childcare you're family tree sports poetry and beauty pageants, also I have checked your social media you're siblings are enjoying their summer, " Ringo explained.

" ok, that's a lot of stuff a d was my family tree on their how much do you know now, " Lincoln asked.

" I am know fluent in every language have memorized the melody and lyrics to every song written since 1882 read every book publisher since 1788 and seen the whole star wars sires and the whole Disney archive.

"How long was I out, " lincoln asked

"11 hours 36 minutes and 56 seconds, " Ringo replied as Lincoln took out a plate of bacon and eggs from the microwave grandpa max left him.

*whare are the others, "

"Well Max is outside pumping gas ben and Gwen are back at the campsite about a 20-minute walk, " Ringo explained.

" ok thanks, " lincoln said takeoff a bite of bacon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx AN xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

1 his body is currently that of an Olympic athlete he could out run usain bolt so making it back before the others was easy

2 I picked this as a shout out to a friend of mine who also loves that song but he's a dunce so here is a plain shot out for you to Coltonn

Guest Eris Sorry about the spelling intrie region I got in to writing on this site is to get better at that stuff

Guest Pluzmnz no azimuth made it to help civilizations in extreme habitats survive

Ssnoha4 no but I will be having been get more DNA from the aliens he fights including vilgax mudpuppy and others


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln got a facebook notification on his phone when he opened it he saw that lunas band was playing in a club in a town not even a 20 minute drive from the camp site he was still surprised that their parents let her you're around the country alone with her band.

"Hay gramps look at this, " Lincoln said showing him the phone.

"Guse we have another stop to make tonight, " max added.

Once camp was set up they headed off to the venue a club named the asteroid shower. They got their in time for a practice set they were playing "play it loud".

" grate work luna you sound better everytime I hear you, " max said claping.

Luna jumped off the stage in to grampa maxes arms.

"Riding think id see any family faces tonight grand pops, " luna chears in the hug.

As the conversation continued Lincoln started to hear a high pitch sqeel he ignored ot till ring pitched in.

" sonic disturbance analyzed it's a conversation taking place at a frequency to high for you to hear would you like to initiate evolution to allow the understanding of this frequency, " ring asked in Lincoln head.

Lincoln thought yes to him and it activated and Lincoln listend in.

"The harvister is complewt tonight we feast on luna loud tonight and after the concert we spread out, " a unknown spoke.

At this Lincoln went to Max and told him what he heard and then they went to the rust bucket and made a game plan Lincoln and ben would stay around luna to protect her until the unknown asalint came for her then they would take him out using the watch and ringo.

After 6 hours the concert was beginning and they sat and listened.

"You're vison is impaired by lack of light want me to evolve you're eyes to alow you to see clearly in this light, " ringo asked and of course Lincoln agreed. The moment his vision adjusted he saw a tall lanky huminoid with 2 hands and 4 legs holding what looked like a gun pointed directly at luna in the rafters.

Lincoln grabbed ben and dragged him to the edge of the crowed and ben transformed in to a ghost like entity that they promptly named ghost freek as they went after the alian. Ben flew nth him and Lincoln to the rafters whare they charged.

Ben went first charging full speed only to get blown back by what be thought was a blast of wind by was infact a solid blast so high that it could not be heard by any creature on from earth other then Lincoln. Lincoln ran in and noticed that was a small sound like a balloon that had a hole in it and out of pure instinct he knows over the sonic blast that was coming for him and Lincoln grabbed ahold of the aliens front right leg and pulled it up and forreord knocking the a lie over pinning him.

Lincoln looked around and saw some rope just hanging on the scafolding and asked ben to grab it. Lincoln hog tied the alian to the best of his ability.

Another high pitched squee cane from the alien this time it was speech tho it was a single word "DAAAAAAAAD."

from the roof a lumbering fist cane down it was easily the size of Lincoln headache down smashing Lincoln in to the floor of the platform.

"Now son why are theses natives atacking you, " the bigger alien spoke with a carry turn tone.

"I come all this way to this back water planet to hear an artist to think we should endorse and you get found by the natives im disappointed Alsor, " the taller one continued as he untied the now named alsor.

" im sorry dad but you got to admit they she sounds dilicus, " Alsor defended.

"Genetic analysis complete these create a consume vbrations in the same way humans would consume a sandwich, " ringo said in lincolns head.

And just like that everything fell in to place they weren't going to eat luna they were eating her music and the "harvoster" must have been a recording divece.

"Lincoln did the only thing he could and hoped they understood him.

" Im excuse me im sorry but this isn't his falt it's mine I over hurd him speaking earlier and thought he was going to eat my sister luna, " Lincoln told thatthat older one.

The older one looked at him and spoke "you under stand us native."

"Yes and again on sorry, "

"It's fine this happens to scouts all the time, let me introduce us I am Joron m and my son are art of an alien species that consumes what you call music as sustenance and we also find acts that we sell the music of across the universe, " Joron explains gveing Lincoln a triangle made of someone kind of metal that hand images carved in to it.

Lincoln posted the cars then explains eveythinfbthayvhas happens since he got in to town levaeing out ringo and the watch as well as making sure to tell him that most of the world doditn know aliens exited and had a small conversation with Joron until he hurd a thud and saw ben land on the stage in a flash of green lght.

After that the taller one too out what looked like a mask and put it on what he asked was his face and then he looked more like a wall street banker then a alien.

"Now Mr loud may I ask you to introduce me to you're sister as a record producer I would love to sign her, " joron asked this time as of it was normal English.

After that Lincoln introduced them and left the room and headed over to max to tell him what happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx an xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry it took so long but I will release another soon

From hear on out if I have an original idea for an alien I will out a small explanation in the authors note

Sonisapians: evolved on a planet with an atmosphere as thick as water as such badly any life evolved on the planet and the that did had extremely powerful ears and lungs they can breath nearly any grass and extract oxygen and speck n a frequency higher than any other species in the universe can hear and they absorb vibrations as a replacement for any other nourishment.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Lincoln met up with luna and they were now in Washington D.C They had been there for less then an hour when they noticed a fire right across the street from a jewelry store. Ben quicky took the form of heat blast and was heading for a building when the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the the ring spoke.

" A silent alarm has just been triggered in the jewelry shop across the road, "

"Ben I got the fore but that shops being robed, " Lincoln yelled as he ran past his male cousin grabbing a flame extinguisher from the rust bucket.

When Lincoln got to the door he easily kicked it down as Ringo informed him of 2 life signs of an 8-year-old male and a 30-year-old woman on the second floor. He ran up the stairs and this time ripped the door off its hinges sure no one was hit by debris. In between him and the people trapped. He took out the fire extinguisher and put out the fire as they started to run out the door to the stirs just in time to see them collapse.

The droop down was barely 10 ft and there was little fire on the first floor.

" Ok I'm going to drop down you pass me the kid then you fallow me down, " Lincoln said breaking down the banister.

Once the kid was on the ground the mother slid off and Lincoln escorted them out and once out a news Van pulled up.

"The young man tells the views at home what could inspire a child to run and save 2 people from a fire without a thought for his own safety, " the reporter asked.

"Just instinct I guess couldn't just let them get hurt or worse due, " he responded.

"Your parents must be very proud of you., the report said turning to the camera to speak to the viewers before Lincoln could get away more reporters as well as firefighters and cop a showed up all asking questions and not letting him say much.

The police ended up taking him to their station to get his statement and by the time grandpa max got there to pick him up it had been a good 4 hours.

When they got back to the rust bucket Lincoln saw his interview with the first reporter on Gwen's laptop.

" I don't get it Lincoln gets an interview on katana news and when I try to tell the cops I was the one that stopped the robbers they don't even listen, " Ben complain.

"Ya well Lincoln had multiple witnesses and wasn't a pile of rocks at the time," Gwen Joked.

"Honestly ben I would have rather been the one no one noticed I meem what if my sisters see this their going to freak man I wish I could just change what I look like like you can, " Lincoln said not noticing Ringo glow.

" Ya well at lead the both of you can do something…. What the hell!, " Gwen yelled.

At that everyone starred at Lincoln as he looked at their shocked faces.

",What's wrong….," Lincoln trailed off as he saw himself in the microwave he was taller about a foot he didn't notice as he was leaned over his hair was now black and covered his eyes he no longer had buck teeth.

"I have changed you're physical appearance I can do so it will take approximately 2.7 seconds and to undo it will take the same amount of time, " Ringo explains aloud.

After that the group sat down for a late dinner and headed to bed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at M mart

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ben and Lincoln were in the cereal aisle.

"Sumo slammer cards cool, " Been said Smerking.

" NOPE you're not going to use the watch to find the gold card, " Lincoln said grabbing a random box.

"Good choice that has a gold card in it, " Ringo thought to lincoln.

"How do you know, " lincoln asked.

"That one has a higher amount of the chemicals that make the golden dye are in that box more than the others, "

As they headed back to max and when they heard a crash the took a look and in the electronics aisle whare, they saw a man riding a giant frog.

"Genetic mutation detected if you touch me agents it I can reverse the mutation, " Ringo explains.

So Lincoln did so and quickly charged as Ringo changed Lincoln appearance.

The frog shot it's going out at Lincoln who sidestepped it and grabbed the tung causing it to turn back. Before the man who was riding the best could react Lincoln grabbed a wire and tied his arms and legs together to keep him down then a green flash went off and whare ben stood was a 4 inch tall frog thing. Lincoln grabbed it and headed back to max.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So… hi hear you go sorry for the wate


	5. Chapter 5

The family had gone to a lake and when lincoln woke up he had apparently missed a prank ben had pulled on Gwen but he didn't really care once they were in the boat ben started looking for the lake beast whale lincoln and max got ready to fish.

"Wow, there it is," Ben yelled out pointing to a piece of driftwood.

"Dude it's just a piece of driftwood if thair was a monster this place would be way more famous like the Loch Ness, " lincoln dismissed.

"Actually sir bio scans of this lake shoe that there is an aquatic creature in this lake that would be classified as a monster, " ring piped up in Lincolns mind.

" oh my bad, " Ben responded.

"It's called the Kraken, " Captain Shaw explains that he had been tracking the beast for years and that sightings went back for over a century and offered to take them to share he had seen it if they were brave enough.

" I says go for it could be fun and maybe well find some good fish their, " lincoln added.

On the way lincoln pulled aside both max and Been to tell them that Ringo had identified the Kraken as real.

.

They had made it to the area only to see that the area of the lake was blocked off.

"Fishing boat stop where you are I am Jonah Melville founder of friends of fish we've close this section of the lake off for an environmental study, " Jonah said approaching their boat in one of his own.

"He is lying he has closed this part of the lake off too look for the Kraken to sellit's eggs to the highest bidder, " Ringo told lincoln.

"What how do you know that, " lincoln asked.

"As I have evolved you I am also evolving I am now able to read the surface thoughts of anyone who is within 5 meters as long as they have no form of protection to it, honestly this man is very thinly failed mentally if you confront him enough he will brake, " ring explained.

Lincoln wasn't paying attention as he looked back up only to notice they were heading back as the sonar went off.

"We found something, "

"Or something find us look, " ben pointed

"The kraken its headed for the docks, "

Lincoln without a second thought jumped in to the water to chase after it his evolved form easily out pasong the ships and in fact matching the karkens speed and got to the docks just behind it he grabbed been and an older man and quickly swam them ashore came by as xlr8 with 2 others lincoln saw the boat FOF boat getting attacked by the Kraken and as Ben started to head for the ship lincoln followed behind but by the time he got that he heard the beep of bens watch and decided it best to just head back to the land a hour later he and his family were heading back to the rust bucket.

"Ok so those FOF guys aren't environmentalists their poachers after the Karkens eggs to sell," lincoln explains as well as going on to explain Ringo can read minds.

"I have also done research he is a wanted by Interpol and have sent word to both the police and Interpol they will be here in 2 and a half hours, " ringo told the group.

"So we just need to stall, " ben said fiddling with the watch.

"I say I go down their and keep them away from the eggs until bens watch can be used again then you come do the capturing we keep the eggs safe and put then in a cage, " lincoln said his hair turning black as he grew a foot.

"Sounds like a plan what should me and grampa do, " Gwen asked.

" stay here and safe after what happened at the docks you were in way to much danger you stay here and stay safe, " lincoln said with a deadpan stare.

"What why, " gwen asked

" because we will be fighting experienced poachers in the middle of the lake and you aren't able to change in to a monster or breath water, " lincoln retorted.

"Then why not give me Ringo so I can, "

"I am genetically locked to lincoln it would take 24 hours for me to be able to alter you're DNA, " ringo explained.

"Fine but after words, I would like a turn with ringo, "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx under the lake xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lincoln approved the beast and suddenly heard a motherly voice in his mind

"Stay away or I will kill you, "

"What was that, " lincoln asked.

"I am translating the mother's thoughts to you and vice versa, " ringo explained.

"I'm here to protect you're eggs from the thief, "

Lincoln felt the water ripple as he turned and saw a underwater mech approach with Melville piloting it.

"Shit I don't know if I can do this, " lincoln thought.

" the mech is made of steel and some is made of members glass you are not physically powerful enough to bend the steal but that is not a problem a plasma torch will easily cut the his armor, " ringo replied.

"I don't have one, " Lincoln responded.

"Yes you do I am, " ringo said releasing a orange beam that extended in to 3 foot blade.

"Ringo you're the best, "lincoln said charging in to the mech.

Melville raised the arm to block and lincoln cut a good few inches in only to get hit in the gut by his other arm. Lincoln was caught by the Krakens fin and sent him forward in to Melville where he stabbed tri mechs jets cutting off his mobility then raising ringo to the dome and cutting it open grabbing Melville and rising to the surface where he saw the FOF boat whare they saw ben as ripjaws tieing the rest of them up in a steal rope from the crane. Then they heard a siren.

" ben catch, tie him up then we scream, " Lincoln called out Swimming away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx back at the rust bucket xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ben gwen lincoln and max met up at the rust bucket.

"I'm going to head to bed for the night, " lincoln said heading in.

"wait lincoln can I use ringo now, " gwen asked.

" no you may not, " ringo said aloud

"What why not, " gwen protested.

"Because you literally asked lincoln to use me I am a fully sentiment being and of you would like to evolve maybe start with you're new of the world…. Lincoln please walk away as I can not, " ringo ranted

Lincoln headed in to the rust bucket.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAN xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Here are Lincoln and Ringo's ability so far

Lincoln isb10 times stronger and faster skin as hard as diamond can breath under water and is fireproof

Ringo can connect to the internet is a super computer has a built in plasma cuter and can read minds

OK so the first comment gets to pick the next chapter to pick a loud sister


End file.
